My Immortal
by Pattithompson
Summary: When Maka unexpectedly falls ill and goes into labor, she is forced to leave behind her lover, and only daughter. Soul, who is almost unable to live in this world anymore, is reduced to a emotional breakdown who thinks there's nothing else worth living for. However, his daughter, Hanna, is his path to seeing that there's still more to live in life.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this idea for awhile now, and I thought it would be quite cute to write. This was sorrtaa rushed, but I wouldn't say this was bad.. So the bold text throughout the story is the song that this story is based off of. It is called "My Immortal" By Evanescence. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy. Favorite and review if you can! I love chu all,**

**~Fu Chan**

* * *

_**I'm so tired of being here.**_

_**Held back by all my childish fears.**_

_**And if you have to leave..**_

_**I wish that you would just leave.**_

_**Because your presence still lingers here.**_

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

She had been in bed with a fever for a few weeks now. It had started to bother me, actually. She had been doing this for awhile. Randomly collapsing, and ending up in bed for a long time. It would never be over a week until she was up again. She had to take some time off of work, so things were going much more slowly around here. Of course, that would be the case even if she weren't sick, considering the fact that she was pregnant as well. Anything could happen to her. All I really can think about is her.

Fortunately, she's been able to talk to me more often. Around the first few days of her sickness, she was unable to talk. All she was able to do was drink and eat certain things.

My faith had slowly returned once she was up and moving again. She was still in pain, but she said it had been bearable. I went off to work one day, hoping she would be okay on her own. I was horribly mistaken.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal._**

**_This pain is just to real._**

**_There's just so much_**

**_That time cannot erase._**

Walking home from work, a blizzard began. I had this strange feeling. I could comprehend this feeling, but it was like something was wrong. Something was really wrong.. I arrived home 10 minutes earlier then usual, and thank Shinigami I did. She had come down with a fever, and suddenly went into labor 3 weeks early. I ran to the window, opening the shades. The roads were blocked. I couldn't bring her anywhere. She was going to have to give birth here.

Instantly, I called over her father, telling him the situation and for him to get here immediately. I sat by her side the long 10 minutes. Every cry of pain I heard from her strained my heart more and more. I grasped onto her hard tighter assuring her that everything was going to be okay. We would be a happy family soon. We would have a beautiful daughter, and all three of us would live happily together. I'm not sure it was helping very much, but I would think it did. She smiled sometimes, but her pain was still obvious.

Spirit arrived with a nurse following behind him. God knows where he found her. Who am I kidding, probably got her off the bar. The joke caused me to crack a slight smile, only to instantly disappear after a moan of pain from Maka. The nurse instructed me to do anything I can to support Maka. She gently told her to take deep breaths, which seemed no use when she continued breathing heavily, but it showed that she was making an effort. It looked like she knew what she was talking about. All I could do now is hold onto her hand and listen to her suffering.

Maka lost cautiousness over and over again. Waking up and passing out because of the pain. It was cruel to watch. I wanted to just hide. It stretched on and on with no end in sight. I lost track of time. It felt like an eternity. I was so close to passing out myself. After awhile, it felt like my heart couldn't take it anymore. I had run out of hope.

Then, I heard it. Our baby's first cries.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._**

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

**_And I held your hand through all of these years._**

**_But you still have._**

**_All of me._**

I gently took the baby into my arms. The world seemed to slow down around me, but the cries came out normally. I turned back to my wife.

"Maka.. Maka... MAKA!" I grasped onto her arm, still holding onto the baby with my other arm.

"S- Soul." She replied weakly. I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"She's here! Maka. She's right here! You can hear her, right? That's our baby crying."

I noticed her struggling to keep her eyes open. I put the baby right in front of her.

"I- I got to hold her before anybody else? See?"

"She turned out.. so cute.."

"This is our little baby, Maka. This is our little Hanna. She's our healthy baby girl."

"Yeah.. I'm so glad I could have her here with you.. I'm sorry I had to make it hard for Hanna.. But at least we we're all together.."

"You did a great job, I mean it!"

"H- Hey.. I'm starting to feel a little tired.. C- Could you let me rest..? Just for a second?"

I felt something shoot through my heart as I grabbed onto her hard harder. This isn't happening. We we're going to be a happy family. We are going to live together, and we're going to raise Hanna together. Voices quietly echoed in the background, but the only things I could hear clearly was the crying of our daughtetr, and Maka's last few words.

"Maka, wait, Maka not yet. C'mon, let's talk a bit longer, okay? You don't have to say anything, just listen."

Her eyes opened slightly in an effort to stay. But they closed soon afterwards. She obviously didn't have enough strength left to even keep them open.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light.**_

**_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._**

_**Your face - it haunts my once pleasant dreams.**_

_**Your voice - it chased away all the sanity in me**_

"I'm going to call her name, okay?" I looked down at the baby. "Hanna, it's daddy. And look, it's mommy, see?" She continued crying. "S- She's ignoring me. I guess she doesn't understand yet." My eyes slowly begin to water as watched her. Maka's eyes opened once again, her eyes fixed onto the baby. She had them open for a few seconds before closing them again.

"I bet she'll grow up before we know it. She'll be starting school.. We'll have to go clothes shopping with her.. We'll have open house, and school festivals to go to. We'll do it all as a family." I felt a lump in my throat as tears streamed down my cheeks. Her attempts to keep her eyes open were in vain, but they were still trying hard to stay open.

"Even.. Even though I used to make fun of those things when I was growing up.." My eyes widen as her eyes closed completely, and her grip on my hand released.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal._**

**_This pain is just to real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase._**

"H- Hey!" I breathed, letting go to her hand as it fell limp onto the bed.

"M- Maka!" I moved closer to her. "Come on.. Hey!"

Memories of us flashed quicker then I could see. When I first met her. When I played that song. Wen we first became partners.. When I asked her out, and when I proposed..

"Maka.. Y- You promised me you would always be by my side. You promised that we would always be together, remember? Over and over again, we both promised.. T- That was my only dream.""

I closed my eyes, the tears rushing down freely as I continued. "I couldn't do anything before I met you.. B- But even someone as useless like me finally found something to live for, right Maka? Right?"

"Maka... MAKA" I screamed, hugging her tightly. The memories came faster and faster as I rested my head onto her shoulder. All the times I've saved her.. And all the times she's saved me. Those stupid moments when we would just do flat out retarded things with our friends. Every single part of my life from when I met her played inside my head. But soon, all my thoughts led up to when we first met.

_We never should of met. We should of kept walking our separate paths... We would never of gone out.. We would of never get married. And.. Hanna would never of been born. Then at least.. I wouldn't have to go through so much suffering.._

We.. Never should of met.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.**

**But though you're still with me.**

**I've been alone all along..**

* * *

**Welp, that's a wrap. And I'm pretty sure what 50% of you are thinking: DIS IS A RIPOFF FROM AN ANIME.  
Well yeah, that's basically what inspired this story. I really hope chu all enjoyed. And after writing this, something makes me want to continue Soul's life after Maka's death. I guess I'm getting a bit to obsessed with writing. x3**

~Fu Chan


	2. Chapter 2

I was only living because it was to much trouble to die. I got up every morning.. I went to work, I came home, ate lunch, and went back to bed. My body was doing it out of habit. That's how I lived everyday of my life. I worked myself to the absolute limit. I wanted to forget everything, so I put all my time into work.

After work was rough on me. It was even worse on a day off. I put all my money into gambling. To stay away from home. I was hiding from reality because that was the only thing holding me together. I hate my life. I would just run away, but even if I did, I would have nothing to do. Nowhere to go. I wanted to live without thinking about anything.

I wanted to wipe my mind clear. I wanted to forget what happened. Everything I did was wrong. Everything was a mistake. The fact that I met her. The fact that we fell in love, got married. The fact that we had a baby..

It was one big mistake I couldn't take back.

* * *

I was lying in bed one morning. I slept all morning, and most of the afternoon. Just like I would usually did on my days off. That's what I'd always do before I leave to go gambling. My eyelids lifted slowly as I heard the doorbell. With a groan, I rolled over. Nobody's visited in months. Who the hell could that be.. I lied down for a bit longer, putting a pillow over my head. Maybe the person would go away. Another ring. I groaned once more, and pushed myself up. I got out of bed and walked towards the door. I sighed as I opened it.

"Hello?" I groaned quietly.

"Hi, Soul." The black haired woman tilted her head and smiled.

"Oh, Tsubaki. Hey.."

"Were you sleeping, I'm sorry if I came at a bad time."

"O- Oh no. It's fine, no problem." I looked around, seeing if Blackstar.. Or Hanna was with her. I had given Hanna to her and Blackstar to take care of. I had no intention of keeping her, due to the fact that she reminded me to much of Maka.. And how I was an emotional wreck, and in no position to take care of a child. I was worried at first. I would never in a million years trust Blackstar with a child of mine. But I'm sure Tsubaki could handle it. It didn't really help that they had a child of their own though..

"You're alone, right?"

"Mhm." She noticed me hesitating as I asked the question. Quickly, I turned around.

"It's kinda messy here.. Um, let me clean up real quick."

She nodded as I closed the door slowly, leaving it open slightly. It took me about two minutes to clean up the scattered papers around the floor, and take out some bags of trash. I let her in afterwards, both of us sitting down at a table.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." She said kindly. "How are you doing?"

"I've been all right.." I lied. I'm basically an emotional wreck on two feet.

"That's good to hear. Anyways, I've been thinking that you should get out more often."

"What do you mean by that?!" I growled. I flinched back as she laughed slightly. She was turning be back into my old self. I didn't want to. I'd be betraying Maka this way.

"Well, I've been thinking that we should go on a trip."

"Just you and me? I- I think that would be a horrible idea, no offence." What was she getting at here..?

"Not the two of us, silly. I mean everybody."

Oh, I see what she's doing. "Well.. I don't know, I'd have to take time off work."

"Okay, Ill give you time to think about it then." She said, getting up and dipping her head. "Ill keep in touch, kay Soul?"

I nodded. I walked her to the door and waved as she left. Closing it, I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. Putting my hand on my forehead as I sighed. She was trying to get me to spend time with Hanna. I don't blame her.. I'm a terrible father. My 6 year old daughter was staying with my friends, when I have nothing better to do but gamble.. Whatever. I don't really care anymore.

I got up, and opened the door, slamming it on the way out.

* * *

I only gambled for two hours. I didn't feel as motivated today. I collapsed into the bed, only to hear a phone ring on the table next to me. I sighed and sat up. Taking the phone, I put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Soul~" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hey Blair.." I mummered. When Maka and I got our new apartment, Blair decided she would stay behind. It had been almost two years since we were last in contact. Hell, I'm not complaining. I was lucky to even still be in contact with any of my friends.

"It's been so long Soulie. How've you been?"

"I- I could be better.." I answered. I heard a loud rumbling sound afterwards.

"Ill call you back Soul.." She sounded annoyed as she instantly hung up the phone. Knowing her, she must have 7 kids in there..

I lied back down and stared at the ceiling for awhile. My eyes slowly began to close as I heard another ring. God, what does that annoying cat want..? I picked up the phone.

'Hello..?"

"Hi, Soul!"

I sighed. "Hey Tsubaki.."

"Did you think bout the trip?" She asked quickly.

"Um, no not yet.. But ill still think about it.

"Okay bye." She says before hanging up. She got to the point quickly.. I put down the phone and laugh silently. She really wants me to go to that trip, doesn't she..? The phone rings yet again. I was barley able to bring myself to pick it up.

"Did you think about the trip yet?"

She isn't going to let up, is she..? "Okay, fine. Ill take a day off at the end of the week so ill have a four day weekend.."

"That's great." She exclaimed happily. "Ill see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, bye.." I said, putting the phone down. Well that was the first time I've been able to hang up myself today. I lied down, turning away from the phone. I closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn't get anymore calls. They would just love that, wouldn't they?

* * *

My eyes flashed open as I quickly turned to the clock. 12:00 sharp. Crap, I have to be there in an hour. I got out of bed quickly, got dressed, had a quick bowl of cereal, and left. I was there at about 12:40. When I opened the door, the first thing I expected was to get tackled by Blackstar. But that wasn't the case, It was just silence..

"Blackstar?" I called out, looking around. "Tsubaki?" Walking through the hallway, I found myself in the living room. I saw a note on the table, and picked it up.

_Dear Soul,_

_Me and Blackstar had this last minute mission and  
we won't be able to be here. Please take care of  
things while we're away._

"You're kidding me, right..?" Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around quickly, and saw nothing there, but I heard quite footsteps. Was I just imagining things? Shoving the note in my pocket, I walked towards the sound of footsteps, which led me up the stairs. Was this some sort of joke? As I turned around to go back downstairs, I saw a picture frame sitting on top of a small wooden table. I walked closer to get a better look. I recognize everybody in an instant. In our teen years. Me, Blackstar, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty.. Maka..

"Maka.." I mummered quietly. Depression slowly consumed me for a moment, only to have the sound of quiet footsteps running down the stairs shatter my focus. I swiftly looked down the railing, this time seeing a small figure sprinting away. I don't know what kind of person they're fooling but.. I began to walk downstairs, then realizing. Wait..

"Hanna?" I called, pausing at the entrance of the kitchen. Slowly, the little girl began to peek her head out from the entrance, her arms wrapped around the side of the wall. We both stared at each other, observing. I glared at her. She looked so much like Maka. Only her hair looked different. It was long, and it was the color of mine. Moments pass, and she finally shied back into the room.

"You don't have to hide, stop being so nervous." I groaned. Slowly, she started to peek out once again.

"So.. Is it just you here?" She nodded.

"W- Well what do you want to do?" I ask her awkwardly.

"I want Aunt Baki."

"You just told me she isn't here."

"I want Blackie."

"Blackstar isn't here either." This kid wasn't very smart, was she..? I would think she got that from me.

"Graystar?" She asked. For a moment, I had no idea what she was talking bout. But then I realized. That must be their child.

I sighed. "You're kidding me. They left without telling you anything at all?"

She nodded slowly.

"So what do you want to do?" I repeated again.

"I wanna go on a trip."

I laughed. "That aint happening. Tsubaki and Blackstar are gone, remember? So you want to go alone?"

"No, I wanna go with Blackie, Baki, and Graystar."

I groaned again. Forget this girl. I turned around and walked to the living room. Sitting down, I pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Lighting it, I began smoking as I thought to myself. What the hell was I going to do? I turned to Hanna, who was carefully watching me from the kitchen. I was a horrible parent. I didn't take care of her at all, and I barley had any interaction with her whatsoever. Sometimes she would be taken over to my apartment, but I hardly looked at her. We're more like strangers then family..

"Hanna." I said as she gasped silently and fall back behind the wall.

"Are you trying to hide from me?" I asked her as she slowly began to peek out once again.

"Don't just stand there, come sit with me."

After awhile of hesitation, she quietly walked into the room. She stopped in front of me, just glancing at me.

"Wherever those two went, they should be back later tonight. Let's just stay here and wait." I told her.

"But the trip.."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you could go somewhere nice when they get back. Just go play by yourself for now, okay?"

She turned around quickly, running off. Well she didn't like me very much, did she? That's not my problem.. I thought, lying down and slowly dozing off. The next thing I knew it, I was shaken up. Opening my eyes, I saw Hanna above me.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly.

"I want Aunt Baki." She whined.

"What, is she back yet?" I groaned.

She shook her head as I looked at the clock. 5:45.

"I'm getting hungry.." I said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, there was practically nothing I could eat. I stared down to see Hanna.

"I'm gonna go buy some dinner, is there anything in particular you want?"

She didn't reply.

"If you don't give me any suggestions, then you can't complain when I get back." I sighed, getting up and walking to the door. "Ill be back, okay?" I told her, only to get no reply. I closed the door behind me as I started walking.

* * *

It had been a ten minute walk. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't just ride my motorcycle here.. I guess I just adapted to walking. It didn't really matter anyways. I had gotten to the store, but before I could walk in, I heard somebody beside me.

"Soul! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Silently moaning, I turned to see who it was. I didn't really recognize her at first, but she did seem familiar. She was pushing a baby who was sound asleep in a stroller. She looked right past me as she bent down slightly.

"Hanna, I haven't seen you in awhile. You've gotten so big!"

Turning around with a confused mummer, I looked down to see the white haired girl behind me. When the hell did she get here? This girl was a ninja.

"I'm so sorry to hear that you've been living apart. I don't blame you though, living in a single parent home would be hard for any child." Her voice turned cold during the last part, but it was barley noticeable as she continued.

"I don't blame you though, I know that you work full time. But you two still visit each other, right?"

Nodding slightly, I slowly began to recognize her even more. Then, the door to the market opened as a blond, short-haired girl walked out, holding a bag of groceries. She looked at me in question for a moment, then gasped.

"Oh, is that Soul?" She asked, making me flinch in realization. This was Liz and Patty. How could I not of noticed this sooner? I'm such an idiot.

"Is that your child, Liz?" I asked, looking down at the child.

"No." She sighed. "Savannah is back at the mansion. This is Patty's son."

I was shocked at first. I didn't ever see Patty with much of a romantic interest. Things change though..

"You won't guess who the father is." She groaned and rolled her eyes, causing a giggle to emit from Patty.

"Do I know him?" I questioned.

"Oh, you know him all right.." Liz made her upset visible as she face palmed.

"Um.." I was really confused now. How can I know him?

"It's Crona, silly~"

"CRONA'S A BOY?!" I unwillingly blurted out. Wait, Crona and Patty? No, wait, what?

"So you had the same reaction, huh?" Liz looked into the stroller.

"Liz, Kid's gonna be angry if we don't get home soon." Patty whispered. She nodded as she looked back at me.

"It was really nice to see you Soul. We should stay in contact more often, seriously." Liz started walking as I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Bye bye, Soul~" Patty waved as she followed behind her sister.

I turned back to Hanna, who was staring up at me with that usual look she has. I groaned, taking her hand and walking into the store. I still have no idea how she managed to follow me. But I'm not gonna force her to go home after we were already quite a walk back away from the house.

* * *

We got home right afterwards. All I was really motivated to make was fried rice. Hanna was watching me the whole time. It's been sort of strange to have her acround, but I was able to get used to it quickly. Once I finished it, I took two plates and began walking to the table, the white haired girl following close behind me. I sat down across from her, and she looked down at the plate like she had never seen rice before.

"Eat up." I told her. She continued staring.

"Come on, help yourself. You're a big girl, you can eat on your own."

She nodded and folded her hands. "I am grateful for this meal.." Quickly taking the spoon, it took her a few tries to get a spoonful in. Eating it, she swallowed slowly, and put down her spoon.

"Bitter." She said quietly.

"It's bitter?" I asked, taking a bite myself. I observed the taste, and finally groaned silently.

"Oh, it's the pepper.. But you can't expect me to make fried rice without pepper, so be a good girl and eat it."

"Nu-uh." She protested. Well I know where she got that attitude from..

"Come on, Hanna. Give me a break, weren't you taught not to be a picky eater?"

"Yeah, but the food that Aunt Baki cooks me isn't all icky."

I sighed. "Fine, don't eat it." I took another bite as I watched her play with her food silently. Well, I can't starve this girl to death..

"If I take the pepper out, will you eat it?" I asked her.

"Mhm.." She replied while still playing with her food.

"But it'll taste even worse if I do that." I grunted. This girl doesn't take long to get on my nerves..

"I want rice."

"Just plain rice?" I laughed as she nodded.

"All right, that's easy for me." I got up, getting a bowl of rice ready for her, then walking it back and placing it in front of her.

"That's quite a weird combination there. Fried rice with.. Rice."

She pushed away the fried rice as she grabbed the other bowl.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly frustrated.

"I just want this." She said, pulling the bowl closer.

I sighed. "If that's all you eat while I eat fried rice, then it'll look like child abuse."

She got up and ran into the kitchen. She swiftly ran back with some seasoning in her hands. Sitting down, she put the seasoning in the rice and put it down, folding her hands once again. "I am grateful for this meal."

I watched as she ate quietly. Smiling slightly, I began to eat my own rice. This child is a pain in the back, sure, but she was my daughter. But in all these years of being a horrible father, I doubt she could even look at me as a father. But the fact that almost everything about her reminded me about Maka.. I'm not even sure if I'm happy or sad about that anymore..

* * *

Hanna was already down for her nap as I watched the clock patiently. I'm starting to think they're not coming home tonight.. They did this on purpose, I swear. Nothing's going to be accomplished if I just sat there. I should get some sleep, otherwise ill be to tired to do anything tomorrow.

* * *

I got up early that morning and sat on the steps. I heard the door open behind be, but didn't bother to turn around. The girl sat next to me and looked at me. I looked back at her. She gave me that friendly smile that Maka would always use to cheer me up.

I forced back a smile as I looked away from her. "So Hanna, do you still want to go on that trip?"

She nodded.

"Well, what if it's just you and me?"

She nodded again.

"You sure, even if it's with a mean guy like me?"

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled again.

We spent the next 10 minutes getting ready. I didn't know what got into me to make me want to go on this trip, but I guess it's for the sake of the girl I've been neglecting all these years. She was surprisingly okay with this. She's willing to go on a trip with her father. The person who was never there for her. But I was going to change that now.

"You ready to go? Did you forget anything?" I asked her as I turned the knob.

"Nope."

"Did you lock all the doors?"

"Mhm."

"Okay then, let's go." I opened the door and watched as she skipped out happily. Closing the door behind me, I followed behind her as we made our way to the train station. Now that I think about it, this is the first time we've been alone together. Tsubaki or Blackstar was always there when I saw Hanna, so we never had any time together. The fact that we didn't talk wasn't helpful at all. This is the first time we've ever been family. And I want it to stay that way.

I'm sorry Maka. I see what I've been doing now. I'm going to change. I promise.

* * *

**D'awww. Dat was a sweet chapter. Anyways, I'm sowwie this took so long to get out. I've been really busy here and there and it's just been tough to actually finish anything I want to work on. Ill try to have future chaters out earlier, but I can't make any promises. I really hope all of chu enjoy. Favorite, Follow, or Review. I really appreciate all of that. **

**~Fu Chan**

**PS: R.I.P Spirit Albarn  
(Skrew you Soul Eater Manga.)**


End file.
